Reality
by Vanillacocktail
Summary: For years Valentines has been a time of joy and depression for James, Years and years of rejection can destroy a guy. Lily once again treats his love for her like dirt. But what happens when Sirius has had enough and does something about it?


Okay, I Wuff this story so if you read PLEASE REVIEW and let me TRUTHFULLY know what you think Flames are most utterly welcomed as I shall take them and 'Constructive Critisism'

* * *

James watched as the love of his life scrunched up his work of art and threw the present over her shoulder. It was true it happened every year; it was also true that the pain never eased, if anything it only grew stronger. As he began to become more and more in love with her… Infatuated with her. It was worse than knives tearing their way through his skin and stabbing into the depths of his broken heart.

He watched her make her way up the stairs, his eyes stalking her every step. He watched until the last inch of her robes swept around the corner before mimicking her actions running up to his own dormitory before running back down to pick up the rejected gift, carefully passing it to Sirius.

"Put it with the others would you Pad?" James asked emotionless.

"Sure Prongs" Sirius could see the hurt in James eyes. The same every year, if anything it was getting worse. This had to stop.

He watched James retreat out the common room silently flinging his robes carelessly around his shoulders.

Sirius pocketed the gift before turning to storm up the girl's staircase muttering the counter spell as he ran up. He paused in front of the Sixth form dormitory, taking a deep breath he bashed on it before barging in.

Lily was sitting on her bed laughing along with her friends about some trivial thing. They all paused to look up at him.

"Why hello ladies, if you could excuse me and the WONDERFUL Miss Evans for a moment." Sirius said sarcastically before grabbing Lily and chucking her over his shoulder stomping down the girl's staircase, through the common room and up the boy's stairs.

"BLACK PUT ME DOWN" Lily screeched hitting his back viciously.

"Piss off EVANS your doing what I say!" Sirius yelled back before dumping her carelessly on James Bed. She sat up straight fear showing in her eyes.

"NOW EVANS, why my friend likes your snobby ass I will NEVER understand, but he cares for you, and you are a right BITCH to him!" Sirius half shouted at her before making his way over to the rubbish bin beside his bed.

She watched him silently as he picked it up tipping all of its content over the floor.

"Has he gone crazy? Should I run?" Lily's thought frantically he eyes shot towards the door.

"HERE!" He shouted as he thrust one into her hand.

She unscrewed it cautiously looking it over.

Her face paled.

"Yeah that's right Evans." Sirius said sadly "Everyone of those is a Valentines card made for you by James, in his draw…" Sirius pulled it open. "Are the ones he bought for you that weren't good enough either and over there, there's even more" Sirius pointed behind James bed.

Lily's heart sank. Her eyes wandering around the room.

"And in the top draw Evans… Every Christmas, Birthday, Valentines and every other

Present he has bought you since third year."

Lily paused speechless before smiling a small smile at Sirius and running out the door to her own dorm to get her robe.

"Huh" Sirius queried to himself.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- ---

James had gone for a walk around the lake to clear his thought and basically to pout. Avoiding all his fan girls by hiding under his invisibility cloak. When he retuned later in the night to his dorm he found all his friends asleep.

He opened his curtains clumsily and sighed, another Valentines card. From his fan club no doubt. His heart stopped when he recognized the writing.

_Dear James_

_Happy Valentines!_

Lily 

_Ps: Thank you_

He stared in shock. Was this some prank?

He opened his top draw and gawked. Her presents were gone; every one of them but in the back corner there was a small blue package replacing them.

He opened it carefully, not tearing the precious paper. He smiled. A small snitch whizzed out of the paper circling his head before he reached up carefully grabbing it. Before stopping when writing appeared on it.

_James – Hogsmede – 12.30pm - Sharp._

His Life was perfect.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---

REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK THE SEXY BUTTON!


End file.
